112th Naval Squadron
The 112th Naval Squadron, or the Demons as they were more commonly called, were one of the most prestigous and elite units in the UNSC fighter corps. Cross trained in all forms of UNSC fighters and bombers, they were a squadron of mythical proportions. They completed over one hundred missions with 0 casualties, and by their end, the squadron had accumulated more than ten thousand kills in combat. History The Orginal Squad First assembled in 2510, the 112th were among the many Longsword Fighter/Bomber Units that the UNSC made use of to fight back rebel insurgents. They were involved in OPERATION:TREBUCHET, and gained moderate amounts of notoriouitey in that battle. However, the spotlight soon dropped from them, and they once again became just one of the many squadrons the UNSC was using. For 12 years, they became just a normal fighter unit, seemingly destined for nothing more than a normal service to the UNSC. New Birth That all changed in 2525, when the Covenant attacked the UNSC. The entire fighter unit was recomishioned and changed around, and all but the fighter pilot leader, Willace Stort, were removed and replaced by promising young graduates fresh out of the training academy, who if they were trained right, could become the best fighter squadron in the UNSC. Extra Training The members of the 112th were shipped out to the Elite Naval Instruction Academy on Redwood II, and for three years they trained extensively. Their first year they were cross trained in every single UNSC vehicle,from Longswords to Pelicans to the weapons consoles of a Marathon-Class Cruiser. They were given elite schooling in all battle strategies using aerial craft. In their second year, they received intensive ground-battle training, and learned how to act like a ground squad, as well as handle every availble UNSC firearm. By the end of their second year, they surpassed the best squads in the ODSTs, and in some areas, like battlefield tactics, they knew things that no ODST would dream of. In their third year, they were brought up to spec on all forms of the Covenant encoutered so far, as well as what their fightercraft were capable and what to expect in combat. They were trained on how to fight using Mk. 3 Pilot Neural Interface, and each flight member and flight were turned into the equivalent of several specops troops. They were personally trained by a veteran Spartan I, and were hand trained by him. They also were put through even more rigourous piloting and groundside training, and when they finally joined Admiral Cole's fleet, they were the most dangerous fighter/bomber squad in the UNSC. They joined Cole in his campaign to the Harvest system, where they served as a fighter squadron. The War During the campaign, the 112th gathered skill and fame and acuired near mythical status due to their extremely impressive 0 casualties. After nearly six years of fighting, they entire squadron had drawn close and they were all battle hardened veterans. Finally, they reached the Harvest system, and participated in the final battle. It was extremely dangerous, but mirracouslly, they again pulled through, and suffered no casualties. They were the only sqaudron to not suffer casualties. For the next 21 years, they fought in dozens of naval engagemnets against the covenant and rebels alike, and against all odds retained their zero casulties rate. They switched fleets many different times, from the 182nd strike fleet, to the Terran taskforce, to the Ontario III taskforce, and eventually ended up in the 14th Nomad Fleet. During these 21 years, they took part in several well known and highly publiciesed battles, and soon the squadron was known throughout the UNSC as the most elite squadron in the navy. Aftermath Not much is known about the wherabouts of the 112th after the war. It is known that Jace Williams took command of the squadron, and that they settled a small asteroid community that William's family had been creating for years on end as a retreat zone. After the war, they were given a rare privilege. Becuase of their years and years of service to the UNSC, they were allowed to keep their Broadswords, a rare thing indeed. It is known that they participated in a skirmish over an unknown asteroid, and were sent on a random jump to the planet Ceres, where they fought in the battle. Rivalry The 112th has been known to have small rivalries between them and the other squadrons of the UNSC, who have also gathered fame for their low casualties. Cheif among these is the 182nd Naval Squadron, but more recently, the 23rd Naval Squadron has become another rival. The 77th Naval Squadron is also another rival, but much less of one. Differences from other pilots and squadrons in the UNSC Navy The 112th have very many differences from the other pilots of the Navy. For one, they are one of the few squadrons to use the Pilot Interface Mk.3, which as noted below enables them to pilot their ships single handedly. They have one of the longest service records in the UNSC navy, and are well known primarily for taking 0 casualties in their years of service to the UNSC. They are one of the few naval space squadrons who are also trained for ground ops, giving them an extra edge in the war. One more thing that can be noted about the squadron is that they have plentiful contacts in the high command who often disclose restricted information to them that most UNSC High Admirals don't have acess to. In addition, several members of the squadron are qualified slicing experts, and are capable of breaching almost all ONI high security measures, though some do remain untouchable. Ships The 112th used a variety of different fighters, bombers, and interceptors. Here is a list of all of the ships they used during their highly illustrious career. Rapier-Class Interceptors C709 Longsword-class Starfighter Dagger-Class Interceptor Shortsword Low Altitude Bomber C710 Broadsword-class Starfighter C709/B Gladius-class Stealthfighter Known Roster Demon 1:Willace Stort Demon 2:Lisa Mill Demon 3:Matt Jacobs Demon 4:Daniel Thorp Demon 5:Jace Williams Demon 6:Jamie Merril Demon 7:Juliett Wagner Demon 8:Jenson Cramer Demon 9:Juan Diego Demon 10:Sam Herrin Demon 11:Griff Dedman Demon 12:Jack Moran Interface One of the most important things about the squadron is that they do not have co-pilots--even when they fly longswords. This is because they have a much higher issue neural interface that allows them to do this. This interface in a Mk. 3 version of the normal interface, and also helps in ground combat. If nesscary, it can housa and AI. Timeline of Known Battles and Leaves *2531: Campaign to Reatake Harvest System|Victory *2532: January 2nd: Skirmish over Lucius IV|Defeat *2532: March 30th: Battle of Electron Prime|Defeat *2532: June 8th: Skirmish over Octo Omega III|Defeat *2532: July 31st: Glassing of Carter's World|Defeat *2532: October 31st: Battle over Octo Omega II|Defeat *2532: December 25th: Destruction of Octo Omega I|Defeat *2533: Febuary 12th: Putting Down of Rebel Garrision|Victory *2533: April 2nd: Battle of Alpha Sigmus III|Victory *2533: May 29th: Destruction of Octanus Delta VI|Defeat *2533: August 1st: Destruction of New Seattle|Defeat *2533-2534: August 3rd-Febuary 1st: Leave|N/A *2534:Febuary 19th: Destruction of Cruciatus IV|Defeat *2534:May 14th: Saving of the Scotland Moons|Victory *2534: August 2nd: Destruction of New Austrailia|Defeat *2534: October 18th: Battle of New Greece|Defeat *2534: December 27th: Defense of the Orion II Cluster|Victory *2535:Febuary 10th: Battle of Jericho VII|Defeat *2535:June 17th: Battle of Greenland III|Defeat *2535:September 1st: Evacuation of Polar Nine|Defeat *2535:September 18th-December 26th:Leave|N/A *2536:Janurary 18th: Battle of New Constaninople|Defeat *2536:April 13th: Battle of New Harmony|Defeat *2536:July 4th: Siege of the Atlas Moons|Victory *2536:August 31st: Destruction of New Thebes|Defeat *2536:October 19th: Battle for the Blacknight Nebula|Defeat *2536:December 12th: The battle of New Giza| Victory *2537: Febuary 31st: Destruction of New Chiron II|Defeat *2537:May 19th: Suppresion of Mars Rebels|Victory *2537:July 7th: Battle of New Persia|Defeat *2537:August 8th:Second Seige of the Atlas Moons|Defeat *2537:September 15th: Battle of the Greenland Belt|Defeat *2537:November 9th: Glassing of Jersey II|Defeat *2538:January 18th: Devastation of Colony World Astro|Defeat *2538:March 21st:Scathing of New China|Victory *2538:May 21st: Burning of Electron Omega|Defeat *2538:June 31st: Glassing of Ariaos IV|Defeat *2537:August 18th-September 8th:Europa Campaign **2538:August 18th: Probing of The Europa System|Victory **2538:August 23rd: Defense of Europa I|Victory **2538:August 37th: Attack on Europa IV|Victory **2538:September 3rd:Ploy on Europa III|Victory **2538:September 4th: Destruction of Europa II|Defeat **2538:September 5th: Attack and Destruction of Europa IV|Defeat **2538:September 6th: Destruction of Europa III|Defeat **2538:September 7th: Stalemate on Europa I|N/A **2538:September 8th: Reinforcement and Driving out of Europa System|Victory! *2538:September 12th-December 31st:Leave|N/A *2539:March 4th: Destruction of Octanus Delta II|Defeat *2539:June 18th: Defense of Aleph Omega III| Victory *2539:July 30th: Destruction of Zeta Simga I|Defeat *2539: August 21st: Destruction of Octanus Delta I|Defeat *2539: September 19th: Destruction of Organa Delta Minor|Defeat *2539: November 1st: Destruction of Patricia Major|Defeat *2539: December 25th: Saving of Christos I|Victory *2540: Febuary: 14th: Destruction of Morgano Momega|Defeat *2540:April 18th: Glassing of Augustas I|Defeat *2540:July 14th: Glassing of Junior Omega|Defeat *2540:August 27th: Glassing of New Zeus|Defeat *2540:October 31st: Suppression on Bighorn II|Victory *2540:December 13th: Glassing of Shizu Omega|Defeat *2541:March 18th: Second Attack on Christos|Victory *2541:June 6: Glassing of Christos|Defeat *2541:August 26th: Defense of the Cutlass Nebular Mining Facility| Victory *2541:October 10th: Invasion of FT-329|Classified *2541:November 16th: Glassing of Otran Zulu|Defeat *2541-2542:December 1st-Febuary 1st:Leave|N/A *2542:Febuary 18th:Destruction of Hope|Defeat *2542:March 24th: Destruction of Pride|Defeat *2542:June 8th: Glassing or Desire|Defeat *2542:July 19th: Incident XXX|Classified *2542:August 9th: Glassing of Resilience|Defeat *2542:October 19th: Destruction of Star|Defeat *2542:December 17th: Defense of Peace|Victory *2543:January 13th: Defense of the Neptune System|Victory *2543:March 18th: Seige of New Beijing|Defeat *2543:May 25th:Defense of the Great Wall System|Defeat *2543:July 4th:White Nebula Campaign|Defeat **2543:July 4th:Defense of the Outskirts|Defeat **2543:July 6th:Attack on the Nebular Belt|Victory **2543:July 7th:Destruction of Nebular Command|Defeat **2543:July 7th:Evacuation of the Nebula|Victory *2543:September 8th:Last Stand on Ruby III|Defeat *2543:December 31st:Defense of Jewel IV|Defeat *2544:January 8th:Retaking of Jewel System|Victory *2544:January 15th-May 19th:Leave|N/A *2544:June 28th:Defense Eti Ceti|Victory *2544:August 23rd: Seige of Artic III|Victory *2544:August 29th: Second Seige of Artic III|Defeat *2544:September 1st: Battle of Miridem|Victory *2544:December 15th:Destruction of Omega Delta III|Defeat *2545:January 24th:Battle of Nebular Rift Omega|Stalemate *2545:Febuary 15th:Second Battle of Nebular Rift Omega|Victory *2545:June 18th:Destruction of Artic II|Defeat *2545:August 3rd:Destruction of Rebel Fleet Norse Dawn|Victory *2545:September 29th:Campaign to take down large rebel garrision in the Ontario III System|Victory *2545:December 16th:Defense of Starliner Maiden Dawn from rebels over Coral|Victory *2546:January 1st-April 1st:Leave|N/A *2546:April 23rd:Defense of Stallion III|Victory *2546:June 22nd:Glassing of Napoleon I|Defeat *2546:August 11th:Glassing of Apollo Omega Delta|Defeat *2546:September 31st:Glassing of Napoleon II|Defeat *2546:November 8th:Defense of Stallion I|Victory *2546:November 11th:Attack on Stallion II|Defeat *2546:November 14th:Glassing of Stallion III|Defeat *2546:November 18th:Seige of Stallion I|Victory *2546:December 29th:Glassing of Ruby II|Defeat *2547:January 22nd:First Battle of Ruby I|Victory *2547:Febuary 18th:Second Battle of Ruby I|Victory *2547:March 1st:Third Battle of Ruby I|Defeat *2547:June 21st:Raid on Charity System|Victory *2547:August 3rd:Glassing of Taidan II|Defeat *2547:August 18th:Glassing of Taidan I|Defeat *2547:August 30th:Seige of Taidan III|Victory *2547:October 8th:Seige of Kushan Major|Victory *2547:November 19th:Occupation of the Kushan Moons|Defeat *2547:December 16th:Battle of the Kushan System|Stalemate (both sides withdrew) *2548:Febuary 8th:Battle of London III|Defeat *2548:May 14th:Glassing of Octan Omeaga Zeta IV|Defeat *2548:July 4th:Glassing of Omega Aleph II|Defeat *2548:September 11th:Destruction of the Atlas Moons|Defeat *2548-2549:September 20th-Febuary 10th:Leave|N/A *2549:Febuary 25th:Defense of Magnos Omega|Defeat *2549:April 18th:Destruction of Rebel Colony Blackhand|Victory *2549:July 23rd:Glassing of Omega Zeta Beta|Defeat *2549:September 11th:Scouting of FT-258|N/A no shots fired *2549:November 15th:Glassing of Pearl III|Defeat *2549:December 18th: Siege of Paris IV|Defeat *2550:January 12th:Glassing of Colony Alone|Defeat *2550:May 19th:Destruction of Arioas IV|Defeat *2550:August 18th:Glassing of Aristole II|Defeat *2550:September 8th:Glassing of Luna III|Defeat *2550:October 13th:Glassing of Luna II|Defeat *2550:November 3rd:Glassing of Luna IV|Defeat *2550:December 26th:Obliberation of Aristole I|Defeat *2551:January 5th-June 5th:Leave|N/A *2551:June 15th:Defense of Omega Beta III|Victory *2551:August 21st: Defense of Hopeful III|Victory *2551:October 8th: Destruction of Sigma Alpha II|Defeat *2551:November 19th:Battle of Sigma Octo IV|Defeat *2552:Febuary 9th:Devasation of Stallion VI|Defeat *2552:April 19th: Glassing of Stallion VII|Defeat *2552:July 17: Batle of Sigma Octantus IV|Victory *2552:July 21st:Defense of Stallion IV|Victory *2552:September 16th:Destruction of Eros Base|Defeat *2552:October 30th: First Battle of Earth|Victory *2552:November 3rd: Battle of Onyx|Victory *2552:November 23rd: Battle of FT-258|Victory *2552:December 5th:Archive Conflict|Classified *2553:January 5th: Artic IV Conflict|Classified End/Incomplete/Classified/Order 132t-81Y/End Related Articles UNSC Key of Fighter Craft Groups UNSC Pilot Corps UNSC Flight Instruction Academy Pilot Interface Mk.3